Melee
|Race = Demon Realm race |Gender = Female |Address=Demon World |Occupation=Guardian of the Gate to Demon World Demon Kunoichi |FamConnect=Shula (boss) Gola (partner) }} is a demon from the Demon Realm who appears in the ''Dragon Ball'' anime series. She only appears in one episode, "Goku Goes to Demon Land". Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Fortuneteller Baba Saga Melee has light-pink colored skin, red hair, pointy ears, and wears a blue crown on her head. Her primary weapon is a kunai-like weapon tied to a red string. Alongside Gola, she guards the inner entrance to the Demon World. She meets Goku in his attempt to find Shula, the demon ruler, who has kidnapped a girl, Princess Misa, from the human world. She was originally going to fight him, but after she sees his small fight against her partner Gola, she changes her mind. Instead, Melee decides to let him pass, but not before trying to give him a chance to turn back. Goku chooses to keep going, and Melee lets him go onward, to Shula's party. Misa also distracted Shula with her Kunai, when Goku was about to use his Kamehameha. When Goku defeats Shula, and has Misa in tow, the other demons chase after him. Melee advises Goku to pull out the sword at the door of the realm. Melee and Gola block the path of the demons chasing them under the pretext of requirement of pass. Goku then shuts the door to Demon World forever. After the door is shut, Melee tells Shula that now only those with a special key can enter the Demon World, the way that it should have been from the start. She then tells Shula, that its good for people to learn defeat. Afterwards, Shula decides to continue on with the party rather than punish Melee for interfering. Melee and Gola follow him back into the depths of Demon World. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dokkan Battle'' ;The Epic Attack and Defense - A Surprising End In Dokkan Battle, Melee appears in Area 18: "The Epic Attack and Defense" of the main story. Due to the dimensional distortion that Future Trunks and the Time Patrol are investigating, the barrier between Earth and Demon Realm weakens allowing Melee and Gola leave Demon Realm. Melee and Gola find the Time Patrol and Krillin in the middle of fighting Frieza and Cooler's Armored Squadron. Eventually Frieza and Future Trunks notice the pair and inquire about who they are though Salza interrupts to inform Frieza that King Cold has commanded them to return as Cooler has arrived on Earth to meet with Frieza who reluctantly agrees to retreat for the time being. Melee stops Future Trunks from leaving as she wishes to know where to find Goku. ;Master of the Demon Realm, Part 1 Krillin wonders if Melee and Gola have history with Goku and Future Trunks notices their ki is not Human and asks who they are. Melee however responds by questioning why Future Trunks and his fellow Time Patroller are unaffected by the dimensional distortion. Future Trunks asks how they know about it and wonders if their responsible though Melee confirms they do not possess such power and notes such distortions rarely occur and they simply used the dimensional distortion as an opportunity to leave Demon Realm. Gola reveals they seek Goku's help for the Demon Realm and Melee notes he was around their current location earlier and asks if they know where he went. However Future Trunks refuses to get Goku involved with the Demon Realm's affairs unaware of his previous encounter with Melee and Gola. Melee criticizes his hot-headedness and orders Gola to fight them. However the Time Patrol and Krillin defeat Gola causing Melee to admit she under estimated them. ;Master of the Demon Realm, Part 2 Future Trunks wonders about what Melee and Gola said about the dimensional distortion while Melee admits she is impressed referring to them as Goku's friends. Recognizing their strength Melee teams up with Gola but both are defeated by the Time Patrol and Krillin. Future Trunks asks why they need Goku's help and Melee reveals that Demon Realm has been kingless for hundreds of years, though she doesn't know much about Earth forcing her to seek Goku's assistance as she and Gola plan to take advantage of the barrier that separates Demon Realm from the rest of the universe being removed by the dimensional distortion to search for Dabura, the lost King of Demon Realm and being him back to Demon Realm. Just as Melee is about to answer Future Trunks question about their relationship with Goku, she is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Shula who angrily asks Melee and Gola what they are doing. ;Master of the Demon Realm, Part 3 Future Trunks asks who Shula is and notes he can sense that he is also a Demon from Demon Realm. Gola refers to him as Lord Shula and informs Shula that they found friends of Goku's. Shula understands what Melee and Gola are planning though he finds the idea of asking Goku for help insulting and says he does not need help from a kid like Goku unaware he is currently an adult. Shula notes humans shouldn't meddle in the Demon Realm's business causing Future Trunks to wonder if their is any history between Shula and Goku that would make him unwilling to seek his help. Shula is defeated by the Time Patrol and Krillin causing him to admit they are not too bad for humans while Future Trunks is impressed by Shula's strength causing Krillin to wonder if Demon Realm is full of powerful monsters and demons like him. Shula however refuses to waste anymore time "playing games with kids" and orders Melee and Gola that they are leaving. Gola tries to persuade him to reconsider but Shula tells him to stop whining, declaring that the three of them are enough to bring back the mighty Dabura. Before leaving Melee tells Future Trunks they will meet again soon if he continues his journey to investigate the cause of the dimensional distortion. Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly by using ki. Used by Melee in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'[[Ki#Other|Demonic ''Ki]]' - In ''Dokkan Battle, Future Trunks notes he can sense Melee is not a mortal human due her ki signature. However unlike Godly ki, her demonic ki is detectable via regular Ki Sense. *'Swordsmanship' – Melee is seen carrying a sword with her. She is then assumed to be skilled in combat with a sword. *'Dark Kunai Attack' - A technique where Melee throws a Kunai at her opponent. Named in Dokkan Battle where it appears as her Super Attack. Equipment *'Kunai' – Melee uses a single kunai to fight. This kunai is tied to her right arm by a red string that she wears like a necklace on her neck. She uses her kunai for her super attack Dark Kunai Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Sword' - Melee carries and wields a sword. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Melee appears along with Gola and Shula in Dokkan Battle as a non-playable boss character. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Katsuki *Funimation dub: Cynthia Cranz Trivia *Melee's name is a reference to melee combat, which is close-quarters combat using a non-missile weapon like a sword, spear, axe, club, or halberd. Melee is also a French word for "brawl". Gallery Site Navigation es:Mera ca:Melee Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Filler characters Category:Females Category:Ninja Category:Swordsmen Category:DB Characters Category:Characters who can fly